Earth
Earth is the adopted home world of Bloom, and the home world of Roxy, the Earth Fairies, and Humans. Overview Earth is the third planet of the Solar System and is found in the Milky Way. It is inhabited mainly by humans who live in cities, towns and villages like the inhabitants of the Magic Dimension and the only difference is that magic is not a daily part of their lives. Earth has been protected by the Earth Fairies for thousands of years. However, this protection disappeared when the Wizards of Black Circle started the Great Fairy Hunt and captured most of the Earth Fairies and imprisoned them in their own kingdom, except for one last fairy. Because of this violence, hate, intolerance spread on Earth and the humans stopped caring about nature. Later, the Winx released the Earth Fairies and defeated the evil Wizards, restoring the Earth Fairies' protection on Earth. Gardenia Gardenia is a city found in America, on Earth, and it is the hometown of Bloom, Mike, Vanessa, Mitzi, Macy, Roxy, Rick and Morgana. As seen in Season 4, the Winx started living at Gardenia and perform in the Frutti Music Bar with their music band. Tir Nan Og Tir Nan Og is the home realm of the Earth Fairies. It is found in the Atlantic Ocean in the west of Ireland. Amazonia Amazonia is found in South America and the Amazonian Rainforest, a very large forest, is found there. It is the residence of Diana and her followers, the Amazon Fairies, and of local native tribes. Some wood cutters who work for a corrupt businessman used to work there and destroyed the fprest and the villages of the native people before Diana stopped them with the help of the Winx and of the Specialists. Sibillini Mountains The Sibillini Mountains are found in Italy. Sibylla, the Major Fairy of Justice, lives there in a cave along with her followers, the Rustic Fairies. Sibylla's cave is a safe heaven for everyone who seeks protection from her. The North The northern regions of Earth are cold and snowy. Aurora, the Major Fairy of the North, resides there with her followers, the Arctic Fairies. The Seas After magic was restored on Earth in Season 4, Earth became linked to the Magic Dimension again and, in Earth's sea, an Ocean Gate was placed or an ancient Ocean Gate that was deactivated when magic had disappeared there centuries earlier was activated again. The Ocean Gate is guarded by a Triton guard and by a Selkie - Phylla. A Selkie village is found in the sea of Earth, near the Ocean Gate. History Pre-Series In ancient times, the fairies protected the Earth, but after they were sealed away by the Wizards of Black Circle, chaos, wars, and intolerance broke out. The people of Earth moved on forgetting all about magic, cutting off the Earth from the rest of the Magic Dimension. After the Ancestral Witches destroyed Domino, Princess Bloom was sent to Earth by Princess Daphne, her sister, knowing she would be safe there. Series Season 1 In Season 1, Earth is a primary area. The following known people who live there in Season 1 are Bloom, Mike, Vanessa and Mitzi. Earth is where Bloom sometimes goes to figure things out when in trouble or doubt. Season 2 Coming soon... Season 3 Coming soon... The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Coming soon... Season 4 Three years later after Bloom discovered her powers and learned her true identity, she and the Winx Club returned to Earth to find the last fairy of Earth (Roxy), save the Earth Fairies, and restore Earth's belief in magic and restore Earth's connection to the Magic Dimension and bringing magic back to Earth was a major objective of the Winx during Season 4. Because of this, almost whole season happens on the planet. Gardenia stays as the main area of season's events. Also, several other places - The Amazon Forest, Gardenia Countryside, Europe (as a presentation) are the areas of few episodes. In the end the Winx succeeded in their task. Magical Adventure After Bloom got angry at her father, Bloom and the other Winx girls teleported to Gardenia from Domino. They settled in Vanessa's and Mike's home for the while. After a while, they discovered that all good magic have dissapeared, including their powers. With no magic, the Winx are forced to stay on Earth for some time and has to get used living like Earthlings. When Bloom's parents come searching for their daughter in her Gardenia home, Bloom got angry, left Earth and goes to save the Magic Dimension along with the other girls. Season 5 The Winx and the Trix go to Gardenia in order to look for the Lilo a magical plant that belongs to Macy, Mitzi's little sister and have to plant it before sunset. The Winx go to the Fruitty Music Bar and watch Nereus's coronation, they then go and help some of the oil rig workers who are trapped in a fire that started. The Trix go to Earth to get more pollution for Tritannus to absorb while the Winx hold a benefit concert to help clean up the oil. The Winx then go to the beach to clean up where they are attacked by the Trix. Locations *Tir Nan Og *Gardenia *Amazon Forest *Sybillini Mountain *North Pole Category:Planets Category:Magic Dimension Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Realms Category:Earth Fairies Category:Locations Category:Bloom Category:Roxy Category:Winx Club Category:Earth Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Comics